


Sleep Drunk

by KaliTracer



Series: I'm Yours To Keep [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I needed fluffy goodness, M/M, Sleep Drunk Sam, You need fluffy goodness, don't front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn’t know what to do with a lap full of Falcon on a good day, let alone when the man is exhausted past the point of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Too many Civil War feels. Needed fluff. Sorry not beta'd.

Bucky didn’t know what to do with a lap full of Falcon on a good day, let alone when the man is exhausted past the point of thinking.

The battle had been past the point of brutality. Everyone was feeling the ache of the fight, hell even Thor was dozing on Steve’s shoulder during the flight back to the Tower. Neither of them looked like they could lift their arms in defense of themselves let alone to hold each other up.

But Sam looked even worse. He had gone through two sets of wings in this fight. Two. Not ruined one then got another, no ruined two, and nearly died both times and finally got a third more experimental set that Tony had been saving for actual testing before the whole damn thing was over. Several bullets had grazed his arm and he had fallen twice from very high, nearly impacting before some other flying person saved him.

Not that Bucky had noticed or anything.

Still, they had gotten off the Quinjet and staggered into Tower but no one had moved to go to bed. They were all in that weird after stage where no one could figure out what to do next and why they hurt all over.

Bucky had collapsed on the sofa, legs sprawled out and head tipped back against the head rest portion. He ached in a hundred different places, not to mention the metal arm hurt which even how that registered was beyond him.

People were milling about, Natasha curled up in a little ball on a loveseat, while Bruce sat down on the floor in front of it. She ran her fingers through his hair and murmured something to him that made him close his eyes.

Tony had an ice pack pressed against his ribs when Pepper came in and started handing out blankets like some kind of good fairy. Bucky definitely wanted one when Steve wandered by with Sam in tow.

“I’mma kick your butt, Steven,” Sam slurs his words and stumbles.

“I know, we just got to get you settled in,” Steve said, ignoring the way Sam was tugging on Steve’s hand to try and make him let go.

“I’m not sleepy,” Sam protested, and honest to God he stuck out his bottom lip in the most adorable pout Bucky had ever seen.

“What am I witnessing here?” Tony asks, sprawled out with a blanket but still half messing with the ice pack and a StarkPad he had just materialized out of thin air.

“He’s past the point of exhaustion, it happens sometimes and he gets sort of sleep-deprived drunk,” Steve blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. “It happened once or twice when we were looking for Bucky. Sam has trouble knowing when to quit.”

“Bucky!” Sam exclaims, lighting up like the goddamn proverbial Christmas tree. He stumbles and manages to pull free of Steve’s grasp, nearly climbing over Clint and kicking Thor before actually jumping to Bucky’s side and curling up next to him on the couch.

Bucky freezes and keeps his arms still as the ex-soldier cuddles into his side while throwing a leg and arm in some sort of octopus hold around Bucky.

Not knowing what to do, Bucky’s gaze shoots over to Steve, who is standing there dumbfounded with his mouth half hanging open.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Clint asks, and Bucky shoots his fellow sniper a glare. Natasha mutters something to Bruce, who has fallen asleep at this point.

“Steve,” Bucky hisses and makes a motion to Sam.

“Uh, yeah, right,” Steve clears his throat and walks over to the couch.

“Hey Sam,” Steve says, low and careful like he doesn’t want to spook the grown ass man holding onto the ex-assassin like a frickin’ teddy bear.

“Go away Steve,” Sam says, throwing a hand out that Steve barely avoids taking directly to the nose.

“Sam, you gotta let Bucky go. We’re gonna get you tucked into your bed, okay?” Steve asks, calmly.

“Nope, wanna stay here with Bucky,” Sam says, rubbing his face into Bucky’s fresh undershirt that he had managed to get on during the plane ride back.

Sam lets out a long sighs and closes his eyes as he grips Bucky’s abdomen tighter.

“Bucky’s my favorite,” he says.

There is dead silence in the room, until of course, Tony and Clint bust out laughing. Thor grins and stares like this is his new favorite show.

Steve looks so confused, which Bucky would appreciate if Sam wasn’t still wiggling closer. Bucky pulls his metal arm free since that hand was getting way to close to private space on Sam. This unintentionally gives Sam more space to move closer, and before they can do anything else a soft snore drifts up from Bucky’s chest, signaling that the cuddly Falcon has fallen asleep.

For a moment, Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. Asleep, he thinks, Sam will be much easier to put to bed.

“Oh no,” Steve mutters. Bucky’s gaze shoots up to his best friend, trying to figure out what’s wrong now.

It doesn’t take long to figure out what the problem is.

Asleep, Sam Wilson has a new ability to hold on like a vice and weigh the equivalent of a full grown hippo.

“What are you doing?” Bucky demands, as Steve starts to turn and walk off.

“I’m getting you a blanket. There’s no way to move him now. I picked him up once when he had a hold of a mattress. I dragged him and the mattress down a hall before I gave up and took him back. You’re there for the night, sorry bud.” Steve gave a little shrug as Clint and Tony cackled.

It only took him a few moments before Steve had them set up with a few blankets. People started dispersing, until Bucky and Sam were alone in the living room.

As he finally started to settle, Bucky finally let his metal hand rub Sam’s back a little. He smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth the other man provided.

Shifting a bit, Sam huffed out a low breath.

“Bucky’s my favorite,” he mumbled in his sleep. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. He made sure the blanket was covering Sam’s feet before quickly kissing the top of his friend’s head.

“Yeah, you’re my favorite too.”

—  
Taking a careful step back, Steve almost yelped when a hand settled on his waist. But the beard against his skin and the soothing hand down his arm, settled him.

“You think this has worked?” his lover asks. They both look over at the sleeping pair.

“If not, maybe we can go with Clint’s idea to lock them in a closet,” Steve whispers back.

Chuckling at his back makes him grin. This was probably the best way the day could end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
